All Thanks to Adrian
by VA-ladyda-IF-ladyda-HON-ladyda
Summary: Dimitri is a normal guy in Russia. One day, his best friend Adrian invites him over to meet his GF Rose. Will Dimitri and Rose fall for each other or will they just be friends. Read to find out :D AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! I LOVE REVIEWS!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone,**

**Yes I am writing another story! I hope you guys like it! I am writing this with Sophie, you know the one that I made you guys say Happy B-day too! If you haven't read my other story it is called Switching Lives! I really think you should check it out!**

***Disclaimer: I don't own anything only the plot for this story***

**This is just a preview/prolugue or whatever you want to call it. If you guys like it then I will continue :D**

DPOV

I sat in my room texting Tasha. She is my girlfriend but I just don't feel that into it anymore. I am planning to break up with her. I am just waiting for the right time. I live in Baia, Russia. My best friend is Adrian Ivashkov. Yeah weird last names, don't ask. He has a girlfriend Rose Hathaway. Although I have never met her the way he speaks of her she may as well be a beauty queen. Surely no woman can be as beautiful as he describes?

My phone alerted me that I had a text:

**Come over. I wanna introduce u to Rose :D**

I face palmed. He always does stupid smiley faces. I admit I was kind of excited to meet this Rose, I would like to see just how 'beautiful' she is.

**Sure mate! Be there soon. AND STOP WITH THE SMILEYS!**

****He didn't reply. Probably because he knew if he did he would be tempted to put a smiley face in the message and piss me off.

I shoved a blue checked shirt and some jeans on. I pulled on some black vans and left my hair how it is. As soon as I was out the door I jumped into my car. It was a Mazda 3 because I was too cheap to buy a better car. Still it wasn't that bad.

It took me about 10 minutes to get to Adrian's house and I noticed another car in the driveway. I didn't look at it long enough to see what type it was though.

The doorbell rang throughout and soon Adrian was standing at the doorway with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Dimitri my man", he said placing an arm around my shoulders and leading me in side. He wasn't quite the same height since I was quite tall. I walked inside and he ushered me into the living room. There sitting on the couch was the most beautiful woman in the whole of Russia.

"Dimitri this is Rose Hathaway. Rose this is Dimitri Belikov", Adrian introduced us. Rose gave me a brilliant smile with her white teeth.

"Pleasure to meet you Comrade", she shook my hand. Comrade, I could get used to that.

**Sooooooooooooooooooooooo...what do you think? Is it good, is it bad, is it terrible? Whatever it is tell me. Also tell me if you want another update!**

**You guys all rock,**

**Megan :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys so I got quite a bit of feedback for this story and 84 views so keep it up and here is then next update. I will continue on from the other one.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own anything only the plot for this story***

APOV

The first time I met Rose I knew she was the one. She was such a badass and so beautiful who could not be attracted to her. We have been dating for while. I can not say our relationship is perfect, its not. But we are working through our problems. I had been looking forward to introducing Rose and Dimitri. After all, if Rose did turn out to be _the one _then they were going to have to put up with each other. I knew Rose could be hard to get along with if she didn't like you.

The doorbell rang and I ran to the door. Rose just rolled her eyes. I flashed my million dollar smile and opened the door to a smiling Dimitri.

"Dimitri my man." I put my arm around his shoulders, which was hard because he is so god damn tall. In fact he looks like a god. Honestly, why he puts up with Tasha when he could be dating someone much better I will never know.

I ushered Dimitri into the living room and starting the introducing stage.

"Dimitri, this is Rose Hathaway. Rose this is Dimitri Belikov", they shook hands and grinned.

"Pleasure to meet you Comrade", why was she calling him Comrade? AND DID SHE JUST WINK AT HIM! Oh my god! I am going to KILL Dimitri. Dimitri sensing that I was infuriated pulled me off to the side.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT", I whisper yelled at him. He sighed.

"Adrian chill. We were really good friends in High School jeese", he said while rolling his eyes. I sagged in relief.

"Sorry, but can you blame me", he laughed and shook his head.

"We should be heading back to Rose", he said and we turned around only to find Rose already standing there.

"Well I see you have explained it all", she said giving Dimitri a look that said 'I was going to tell him'. I sighed. She took that as a yes and left. Dimitri and I followed her into the room. I had a little surprise for Dimitri though and he was going to be ecstatic.

Soon, the doorbell rand and I rushed to the door. The person that was outside grinned at me and came inside. I ushered them into the lounge room and found Dimitri and Rose laughing with each other. God, they really were High School Friends! I saw the person next to me stiffen, I am guessing they did not like what they saw. As if sensing our presence, Dimitri turned and frowned.

"T-T-Tasha?" He stuttered. She glared up him.

"Yes D-D-Dimitri", she mocked tossing her hair over her shoulder and crossing her arms. Rose looked angry, obviously they know each other.

DPOV

I looked into the beautiful eyes of my Roza. It had been so long since I had last saw her. We had been best friends in High School. Even though she was 4 years below me we had, had something special between us. It was just a brother, sister relationship but still. After a few years though my feelings for her had deepened. Knowing this was not allowed I left to go to College. I had not seen her since. Seeing her now made my heart race. It had been so long and I longed to run my hands through her beautiful...NO DIMITRI stay on task. This is your best friend's girlfriend for gods sake!

I was sitting on the couch talking to Rose when we heard the doorbell ring. Quickly Adrian hopped up claiming that he would get it. 2 minutes later I heard footsteps in the hall. I really wanted to ignore them and just keep talking to Rose but that would be impolite. I turned and nearly fell off the couch. What was_ she _doing here? Did Adrian invite her? I frowned.

"T-T-Tasha?" I managed to get out. She glared up at me.

"Yes D-D-Dimitri," she mocked while tossing her hair over her shoulder and crossing her arms. I could feel Rose glaring at her from behind me. They must have a history.

"Dimitri, why are you talking to her?" Tasha asked giving Rose the evil eye. Rose just went right on glaring.

"Well, I came to meet her. How about you?" I asked trying to keep a calm tone. I really need to break up with her.

"Adrian invited me around." She said matter of factly. I shot a glare at Adrian before turning it to Tasha.

"Tasha could I please speak to you in another room," I said through clenched teeth. She gulped her smirk quickly turning into worried frown.

RPOV

As they walked into the other room me and Adrian sat in a comfortable silence.

"I wonder what is going on wi..." But he never got to finish. That is when the yelling started.

**Hey guys, so yeah after long last I finally got this up. Sorry I have just been busy with school and stuff so yeah. (lame excuse I know). I would like to thank: Guest**- don't worry I am not giving up just yet ;D **RoseAndLissaForever**- here is your update! **XxXRose-DimitriForeverXxX**-probably not often enough ;) I don't have a set time. I update when I have the time. **Mori Belicov Hathaway, XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX, 3369 **- I hope it gets fixed soon. I think it has already XD **carissa (Guest)**- thanks! **roza m belicova **- don't worry everyone I am trying to update all my stories right now XP **Guest**- I hope this didn't leave you hanging too much ;D **katkitty05**- thanks you are great and amazing too! Anyone who reviewed is!

**So yeah thank you to all you guys and I will try and update ASAP!**

**Megan!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Since all you awesome people reviewed an stuff I think I owe you another chapter! (and plus my friend bribed me) ENJOY!**

***Disclaimer: I do not own anything only the plot for this story***

DPOV

I dragged Tasha into the room getting ready to yell at her.

"Listen Tasha..." but I never got to finish.

"Look Dimitri, I know you love me an everything but you really need to lay off. Otherwise we are going to have to re think this whole relationship." and that is when I saw red.

"I NEED TO LAY OFF! I NEED TO LAY OFF! SAYS THE PERSON WHO WANTS TO KNOW WHY I WAS TALKING TO A FRIEND! A FRIEND TASHA AND NOTHING MORE!" I screamed at her.

"I SAW THE WAY YOU LOOK AT HER! SHE IS ADRIAN'S GIRLFRIEND FOR GODS SAKE! AND SHE DRESSES LIKE A WEIRDO! WHAT DOES SHE HAVE THAT I DON'T!" she screamed back. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair before replying,

"A heart Tasha, she has a heart. Unlike you. We are done Tasha you understand done," and with that I walked out. It felt good to finally get that off my chest. I admit the circumstances could have been a lot better but Tasha really needs to learn to lay off!

RPOV

As the screaming ceased I let out a breath that I didn't realise I was holding. That was close. Did Dimitri really think I had a heart and Tasha didn't. When I thought about it I kind of agree. She needs to learn to lay off. Adrian came over and sat next to me pulling me into a hug.

"I would never treat you like that, I promise," he whispered into my ear. And I sighed into his touch. It was still different to Dimitri's but I loved Adrian like a brother. And that is what had been troubling me lately. I don't know whether a relationship like the one we have is right for us. If anything goes bad then I still really want to be friends with him. ARGH WHY IS MY LIFE SO MESSED UP!

APOV

As Rose sighed into me I felt her tense. Immediately I was wondering about her thoughts. What was she thinking right now? Was she thinking about me? Or Dimitri? Whatever it was, it is troubling her and I don't like that one bit! I tightened my grip on her as if she could disappear. When Dimitri came out he was grim faced. Closely followed by Tasha who ran out the door crying, slamming it behind her. We sat there in an awkward silence. Me and Rose were staring at Dimitri and he was staring at the floor. Poor guy. I got up and walked over to him putting my arm around him. He buried his head in his hands.

"I should have broken it off earlier," he mumbled. His Russian accent coming out thickly.

"Do you want some black bread. While you were at College Olena taught me," Rose asked coming over and rubbing Dimitri's back. He looked at her with adoring eyes. I hope this was just a friendship thing.

"Oh did she now?" He said with a grin.

"Well in that case how could I refuse." Rose stood up laughing.

"Be right back. Don't kill each other while I am gone," she winked and walked away swaying her hips slightly. I officially understand why I fell in love with her.

DPOV

As soon as Rose started talking about my mum my mood lifted. She sure knew how to brighten up my day.

"Oh did she now?" I replied with a grin.

"Well in that case how could I refuse," she laughed that musical laugh of hers and stood up.

"Be right back. Don't kill each other while I am gone," she winked at us and walked away swaying her hips slightly. I sat there in a trance for a while and I have a feeling Adrian was doing the same thing. He was so lucky to get her.

Soon Rose was back with a plate of black bread. We all sat on the bed munching on the black bread.

We were interrupted by someone knocking timidly on the door followed by someone kicking it down. Adrian scowled and jumped up.

"Who the hell..." he stopped when he realised who had done it and just sighed.

"Nice to see you too Ivashkov," Christian said. He stood there in black jeans, a black t-shirt with a leather jacket over the top and black converse. Behind him Lissa was practically rolling on the ground laughing. I looked over at Rose to find she was actually rolling on the ground laughing. I cracked one of my rare smiles. And I could see Adrian trying hard not to smile. I spotted Christian's motorbike out the front and another one pulling into the driveway. I couldn't quite make out who was on it though.

"Wait wait wait, you didn't let us do our big entrance," Christian complained shaking his wind blown hair.

He walked out the door and then came back in with a blonde girl on his back and them both laughing there heads off.

"Meet the newest gang in town. The Sydney Storm and the Christian Catastrophe," at this we all burst out laughing and were just lying there for a few minutes. Well that is what it felt like. I have a feeling it was a lot more than that.

"Alright Sparky, now you have made your 'big entrance' would you like some food," Rose managed to get out in between laughs. Christian's nickname was Sparky because when we were little Rose wanted to through out her blanket proclaiming 'I'm a big girl now and don't need a blanket'. At this we had given Christian some matches and he had lit it and then he had run around the garden screaming.

"Mwahahaha, no one shall take them. They are mine!" while clutching the matches to his chest. We had forever given him the name Sparky from then on.

As the day went by we all made a camp fire out the back and of course 'Sparky' had to light it. I soon found out that the blonde was Lissa's cousin Sydney Sage. She seemed to be the only one here with a simple last name.

We talked about everything and I soon forgot about the recently resolved 'problem'. Honestly, I could stay like this my whole life.

**So I hoped you liked it! I really enjoy writing this story and I just couldn't stop so sorry if it is a bit OTT! Thanks for being so awesome guys! And I will update soon!**


	4. Just Friends

**Hey Guys, I know it has been a while but I still love updating my stories. Not as long as the last update took but still pretty long! Here is another chapter anyway!**

***Disclaimer: I don't own anything only the plot for this story***

**Just Friends**

RPOV

I had forgotten how hot Dimitri was. It was so hard not to smash my lips against his forgetting the...NO ROSE! You have a boyfriend and you love him. Oh how I wish I could convince myself of that. Me and Adrian had our fights and everything like a normal couple but we always got back together. If I wanted I could have anyone but for some reason Adrian had stood out for me. Apparently he felt the same. He had cut down on the drinking for me and the smoking. After a while though it had really started to effect him so I said that he could smoke a little bit. The scent of cloves was very unique to him and every time I smelt it I knew I was safe.

But Dimitri had been there for me since high school, it is hard not to forget that. Why is my life so complicated?

DPOV

Looking at Rose now I could see that she had come a long way since I left her. She had settled down with a man and had a nice home...I think.

"So Rose, have you got a home," I asked intending to find out for myself. She squirmed a little bit before answering.

"Well I only got here last week. I have been talking to Adrian over the phone. We met when he came to visit Montana where I live. We haven't really seen each other since," frustrated that I didn't get an answer, I sighed.

"Rose I know what you are trying to do. My questions was are you staying anywhere," she squirmed some more and then sighed.

"No Comrade. I don't want to imply on Adrian and plus the hotel I am staying at is perfectly fine." I nearly gasped in shock at her answer! Why was she staying in a hotel.

"Rose why don't you come stay with me?" I asked trying to ignore the glare that Adrian is shooting me at the moment. I don't know what made me ask but I guess some part of me was hoping that Rose would still want to be friends with me.

Rose opened her mouth to answer but Adrian quickly intervened.

"Hey Dimitri, while Rose decides why don't you come and help me get some drinks?" Then he practically dragged me out of the room and pinned me against the wall.

"WHAT. DO. YOU. THINK. YOU. ARE. DOING." He whisper-yelled at me. I grimaced at his tone. I don't think I have ever heard him so angry.

"Look dude I just want to catch up with Rose. I haven't seen her in a while." I quickly replied. Adrian nodded his head eyes narrowing.

"Okay then. If you try anything funny though I promise that I will chop off your head and use it as a wall hang." he threatened me. I gulped and nodded. Normally I would not be intimidated but I had never seen Adrian so pissed off before!

We walked back out bearing drinks and sat down into an awkward silence. Finally Rose spoke up.

"Umm...well this is awkward. Oh, and as far as your offer goes Comrade, I think I might take you up on that one!" She added with a grin. I matched her grin with my own. Little did I know what was going through the head of the famous singer Rose Hathaway.

* * *

**Don't kill me! I gave you an update! You will just have to wait for the next one now! Thank you to these people:**

**wrongdaughter**

**Snowflakekitty**

**Roza-Dimka-Reader**

**ladymoroe97**

**missvalover94**

**Olympic1340**

**tirzofjoylovesbooks**

**zaesoftball**

** 16**

**Guest **(please put your name or something for me to identify you with because lots of guests review)

**Fanfictionaddict221**

**roza m belicova **

**Mori Belicov Hathaway **

**For doing something to do with my story! You guys are all legends and I hope you like this update!**


	5. Happy Days

**Holy crap! Its me again! Miss me? Anyway here is an update that is way overdue!**

***Disclaimer: I don't own anything only the plot for this story***

**Happy Days...**

RPOV

I was humming a long to a new song in my album when there was a knock at my door. Crap! Better not be paparazzi! How did they even know where I was staying. There was no need to get my panties in a twist though. Although I was super excited for who was at the door.

"OMG guys what are you doing here!" I exclaimed while embracing the trio. Eddie and Lissa instantly hugged me back but all Mason said was,

"GOD YOU MISSED US THAT MUCH." He yelled at the top of his lungs. I slapped his stomach and whispered in his ear.

"I know you missed me too." he grinned.

"Sure Rosie sure". I glared up at him but decided against slapping him. He might take that as a gesture showing I actually care.

"Uh, Rose, can we maybe come in before you smother us with love." Eddie smiled at me. I smiled back but unlike his mine was evil.

"Nope." I said popping the p.

"Lissa, Mase why don't you come in. I think Eddie should stand guard first. Just to make sure no one tries to assassinate me."

"And who would want to do that." I looked down the hall to see Dimitri leaning against the wall. I have to admit he did look super hot like that-hold it right there. Rosemarie Hathaway-Mazur I officially arrest you for thinking dirty thoughts about another man while you have a boyfriend. I groaned inwardly, but he was so hot.

While I was having a mini argument with myself, the trio was looking at me expectantly.

"Um, guys this is Dimitri I am staying with him. And don't worry I have known him since Kindergarten he is not some pedo come to kill me." The trio sighed and Dimitri smirked.

"I wouldn't be so sure Rose." He said looking me up and down. It was then I realised that I was still in my tank top and short shorts from packing. WHAT! Don't give me that look! Packing is a tough job and I get hot easily.

Lissa approached Dimitri first.

"I am Vasilisa Dragomir, don't ask about the weird names. Just call me Lissa, it is way more simple!" Dimitri shook Lissa's hand grinning at her confidence.

"I am Mason call me whatever the hell you want except Maso. God I hate that name." Again Dimitri grinned even wider as they did that weird boy handshake thing.

Dimitri did the same thing with Eddie.

"Well now we are all acquainted why don't we head in and chat." Lissa, Eddie and Mason looked at each other sadly.

"Actually Rose, we are kind of tired. Your a singer so you are used to all the travel. Us on the other hand, well not so used to it." I nodded in agreement completely understanding Lissa's logic. I had been like that when I first started my career off. I was a famous singer on break before I go on a tour around Europe. Everyone would think I lived the high life but honestly it was basically me doing my job, a job that I loved. Just like an author loves their writing, I love my singing.

I said my goodbyes to my friends and then went back into my apartment. I didn't notice Dimitri had followed me. When I turned around to ask him what he was doing he put his finger to my mouth.

"I came to help you pack and also I want to show you something." He beckoned me to follow him and I grabbed all my necessities. Phone, wallet and keys okay all ready. I followed him as he led me to his car.

We drove for about an hour in silence and I couldn't help but become anxious at where the heck he was taking me. When the car stopped we hopped out.

We walked for about another 10 minutes and now I was starting to get annoyed.

"Where the heck..." I trailed off as we came to the most beautiful place I had ever seen.

Dimitri spoke up finally.

"Welcome to my secret garden."

* * *

**I know I know! It was short but I am running out of ideas! Well except for this one! Please review and check out my other VA story Switching Lives! If you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask!**

**Signing off!**

**Megan**


	6. AN

**AN Okay before you kill me I just want to say that you guys are all awesome and someday I will return. Next I just want to say that I am going to put this story on hold for maybe a month or something just so I can focus on my other story Switching Lives. If you haven't heard of it then I would recommend reading it. I am very sorry but I find it hard to update all my stories at once! I am only one girl. I promise you it won't be for more than a month!**

**Megan \/^^^\/**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, so maybe it has been a bit over a month but I seemed to have forgotten one small fact when I said that…school started so yeah I haven't had time but I am doing this update for you so YEAH! enjoy!**

**RPOV**

My mouth dropped open in awe. Wow was this really his secret garden? I walked around sniffing all the beautiful aromas that floated in the air.

"Wow Dimitri…" I didn't get to finish my sentence because my phone rang. I quickly check who it was and after seeing it was Adrian I answered it.

"Hey babe"

"Hey Talia. Wasn't last night soooooooo much fun?"

"Wait WHAT!"

"Oh you know what I mean."

"Adrian I wasn't at your house last night so I have no idea how we could have had 'fun'"

"Ooooooooooooooooh so you aren't the girl I banged then?"

"WHAT THE HELL ADRIAN! AND WHO IS THIS TALIA GIRL?"

"Ummmmmmm never minds."

"Adrian are you drunk."

This huge burp sounded from the other end and then a really boyish giggle.

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Argh, Adrian, that's it, I'm coming over."

I hung up the phone and grabbed my stuff.

"Hey we're you going." Dimitri asked grabbing my arm.

"Oh, I'm really sorry Dimitri but Adrian is drunk and saying some pretty weird stuff and I need to go check it out. Maybe tomorrow we can come back?"

"I'd like that."

I turned around and walked towards the car.

We drove to Adrian's house and when I walked in the door I was horrified to find clothes strewn all about the place.

"What the…" There was a scream from upstairs and then a giggle. I closed my eyes begging God that, that didn't mean what I thought it meant.

I climbed the stairs two at a time and burst in the bedroom door to find Adrian and another girl naked in bed. I saw red and before I knew it I was running for Adrian. I didn't get far however because someone grabbed my arm.

"Let me go! He deserves to die! That lying, cheating…" I was silenced by a hand covering my mouth. I squirmed and wiggled trying to get free but I was in a death grip. Adrian's mouth was open in shock and the girl was hurriedly getting dressed again.

"I think I should leave." She said before sprinting from the room.

"Rose I can expla…"

"No you can't Adrian! Who was that girl? And why were you in bed with her?"

"Ummm…that was Talia, and, well, I kind of invited her over and well one thing led to another…" that was the last straw.

I pushed out of Dimitri's death grip and sprinted over to him. As soon as I got close enough I started repeatedly punching him in the head. I heard is nose break and soon he had two black eyes a cut lip and a broken nose.

"Rose I think that's enough now." Dimitri said trying to reason with me. He had been trying to get me off Adrian this whole time but I was just too angry.

"You're right Dimitri. Adrian we're through. You got that. Over, done, kapeesh. Whatever you want to call it."

I walked out of the room head held high all the way back to Dimitri's car. I just sat there waiting for him to come out. Soon enough he came sprinting out.

"Okay we have to leave, NOW! Adrian has gone on a rampage."

He shoved the keys into the ignition and we sped away as fast as possible.

I hope I never seem him again because if I do, he better watch his back.

**I know it was short but hey! It felt right to end it there and I am doing this quite late at night so yeah! Have a nice day/evening!**


End file.
